2000
]] '']] '']] '']] .]] Events *Walt Disney Pictures introduced a different logo, which for the most part, only appeared on live-action films, with the exceptions of ''Dinosaur and the Platinum Edition DVD and video of The Lion King. *DiC's contract ends with The Walt Disney Company. *February - Recess: School's Out finishes production, though the movie won't be released until the next year. Theatrical releases *January 1 - Fantasia 2000 is released in IMAX theaters *February 11 - The Tigger Movie *May 19 - Dinosaur *July 7 - The Kid *September 29 - Remember the Titans *October 13 - Whispers: An Elephant's Tale *November 22 - Unbreakable (Touchstone Pictures) and 102 Dalmatians *December 15 - The Emperor's New Groove Home video releases *January 11 - Toy Story *February 1 - Mulan ''and ''Tarzan *March 7 - Pinocchio *April 4 - The Aristocats *May 2 - The Fox and the Hound, Saludos Amigos, and The Three Caballeros *June 6 - Pocahontas, Make Mine Music, and Melody Time *June 20 - Fun and Fancy Free and A Goofy Movie *July 4 - Alice in Wonderland, Robin Hood, Mary Poppins, and ''The Little Mermaid *July 12 - ''Sailor Moon: The Doom Tree Collection (final VHS releases by Buena Vista before ADV begins licensing) *August 1 - Hercules, The Rescuers Down Under, and A Bug's Life. *August 22 - The Tigger Movie *September 5 - Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *October 3 - The Black Cauldron and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *October 17 - Toy Story (Re-issue) *November - Fantasia 2000 *November 7 - Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *November 14 - Fantasia Direct-to-video releases *February 29 - An Extremely Goofy Movie *August 8 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *September 19 - The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *December 12 - Air Bud: World Pup Television *February - The Weekenders premieres on ABC *September - Teacher's Pet premieres on ABC *October 2 - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command premieres on ABC and in syndication Video games * Alice in Wonderland *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!'' *''The Little Mermaid II: Pinball Frenzy'' *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' *''Tigger's Honey Hunt'' *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' *November 15 - 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue for PC, Playstation, and Game Boy Color and 102 Dalmatians: Activity Center ''for PC. *November 24 - ''Dinosaur for Sega Dreamcast *November 30 - Dance Dance Revolution Disney Dancing Museum for Nintendo 64 (Japan only) and Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix (Playstation and arcade) *December 29 - The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure for Game Boy Color Theme Park Happenings *June 25 - 23-year-old Cristina Moreno suffers a brain hemorrhage after riding Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye at Disneyland. *September 4 - Pooh's Hunny Hunt opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *September 22 - 4-year-old Brandon Zucker suffers brain damage after falling out and being dragged by a car on Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin at Disneyland and later dies in 2009 at the age of 13. People Deaths *January 12 - Marc Davis *February 10 - Jim Varney *March 13 - Rex Everhart *June 24 - David Tomlinson *July 20 - Eyvind Earle *August 25 - Carl Barks 2000